


Why are you...?

by seo_beanie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seo_beanie/pseuds/seo_beanie
Summary: In which Woojin comes downstairs around four in the morning, to see Chan still awake; why exactly was Chan still awake at this time?





	Why are you...?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chan? it's 4am](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/411963) by Shewolflove16. 



The nine of them had arrived back to the dorms, from a performance. A yawn escaped Woojin's lips as he stretched his arms out; hearing his shoulders and back crack after being in the car for a bit too long for his liking. He didn't feel like sleeping yet compared to the younger seven members; he glanced at his same year friend, Chan; the curly haired male was rubbing his eyes, dark bags visible as he probably hasn't gotten proper rest in the longest time compared to the rest of them. He was at least hoping the October born male would get some rest before working on something new for a potential comeback; but honestly? With how quickly they had their comeback from their debut, all of them were feeling even more drained than usual. Another yawn was emitted from him as he soon rubbed his own eyes, he shuffled to his shared room with one of the other members, grabbing a set of clean clothing before quickly making his way to the bathroom to shower and just get ready for bed.

He didn't want to take too much time, as eight other people needed to also use the bathroom for their personal hygiene needs as well; dark brown locks dripping with water as he shuffled out, dressed in a white shirt and sweats before excusing himself from the dorm, and heading out to the vocal room; he wanted to do some practice before sleeping, the younger members had nodded; before they headed to their rooms. Yet, he didn't see Chan; he glanced around, seeing the curly haired male wasn't in the living room, shrugging before heading off to the vocal room. He just had to be back before the sun was up. He had proceeded to do warm ups; making sure not to strain his vocal cords and folds from just suddenly singing. A bottle - more like, bottles of water were with him; approximately four, all with his name on them, just in case the members were confused on who's water bottle was who's.

Once he was on his way back from some extra practice; he couldn't help but notice that the kitchen light was on, with his curiosity getting to the better of him; he approached, walking lightly, not making a single sound, as to not disturb the members who had rooms near the kitchen area. He peeked around the corner, blinking as he watched the person who was happily humming, Rubber Ducky, while baking. "Chan?" he had finally spoken out, straightening his posture, and approaching the curly haired male with concern dripping from his voice. "Why are you up? It's four in the morning."there was a pause before Woojin had continued, "Why are there party decorations and sweets?" his gaze fell towards the cupcakes that covered part of the counter; before looking back at the younger, who just simply grinned, batter on his hands as he continued to stir it. "I'm celebrating the death of my sleep schedule and sanity," the younger had said almost cheerfully; yet it sounded forced, a hint of sleepiness in his tone. "Want to join me?"a soft sigh came from the older as he approached the curly haired male, who's dimpled smile managed to make him cave in a bit before remembering their hectic schedule that they have tomorrow; taking the apron off Chan. "No." was Woojin's stern answer, as he soon put whatever batter was being made into the fridge; making sure to cover it, before dragging Chan to wash up his hands, and his cheek that had batter smeared on it. "You need sleep." a soft snort came from Chan upon hearing that.

"Sleep? I don't know her," the younger responded in a childish manner, as he soon pouted; a yawn forcing its way past his lips. "I'm not...tired." Woojin would have rolled his eyes, if he wasn't concerned about Chan's well being. He pulled the curly haired male away from the kitchen, the pastries being left out on the counter, much to Chan's dismay; yet the younger allowed this to happen, following the older, dark brunette lead him to his room; the welcoming scent of Woojin's candle from Yankee Candle had greeted him; a smile making its way upon his face, dimples highly visible. "You can just, change into something," Woojin stated, plopping onto his bed; before quickly adding, " I don't want you to wake up the younger ones by going into your room." Chan had nodded upon hearing that; waddling cutely over to Woojin's closet, grabbing a sweater and basketball shorts, before slowly walking over to Woojin's bed, and sitting next to him. The older had eventually lied down, rolling closer to the wall, and allowed Chan to lie down next to him, his back touching the younger's. "Try to sleep, alright?" a soft, slight hum came from Chan, yet Woojin knew that the younger had internally given in; and will at least attempt to sleep.

Without another word, Woojin had knocked out from pure exhaustion, Chan on the other hand, was still sort of struggling to fall asleep. He turned, now facing Woojin's back, wrapping an arm around the older's waist, burying his face against the broad shoulder of the April born male; smiling to himself, and slowly managing to fall asleep; happy and content.

Though, once Woojin had woken up, he was greeted with the sight of Chan's arms around his waist, he didn't mind, especially if it helped the younger male to sleep; yawning before drifting back asleep.


End file.
